Mount Pylon
The Mount Pylon is a secondary-arm attachment for Tactical Surface Fighters that allows any machine equipped with it to carry an additional weapon or piece of equipment into battle. With the aid of automatic control, the Mount Pylon can become a third and/or fourth arm with which the TSF can fight with, albeit not to the full effectiveness of a TSF's main arms. The Mount Pylon has its own joint and drive systems, and as such essentials like its deployment speed is dependent on the power supply of the TSF it is equipped on. Type-74 Mount Pylon gun mount.jpg|The holders for the Assault Cannon sowrd mount.jpg|The holders for the Melee Halberds Imperial Japan-use Mount Pylon system which was developed at the same time as the introduction of the F-4J Phantom; two variants exist, one of which is a normal system that is used to mount the Type-87 Assault Cannon used by Japanese forces, and another is a specialized variant used to hold the Type-74 PB Blade; the melee weapon is held in place by explosive locking bolts; the momentum of the explosions during the blade's deployment has allowed TSFs to draw the weapon faster. Shortly after its introduction, the Type-74 was approved for localized production in Japan by the USA to streamline logistics issues. With the aid of automatic control, the Type-74 Mount Pylon can be used as auxiliary arms; its most common usage in this manner is to aim spare Type-87s that have been fire-linked to the TSF in any direction the user so requires, allowing him/her to output a massive barrage of firepower in any direction. This is a common tactic utilized by designated Gun Sweepers in a standard TSF operation team. The Type-74 Pylon for Assault Cannons has a rudimentary secondary arm function that can be used to pick up ammunition magazines. This is different from its main role as auxiliary arms, allowing the Pylon to deliver a fresh magazine to a TSF's main arm or reload a weapon for it, all while having full control of any gun system it currently has mounted. YF-23 use Mount Pylon Specially-designed Mount Pylon system for the YF-23, this variant of the Mount Pylon are fastened to the shoulder blocks of the YF-23 rather than on the back like most other TSFs. The YF-23 can equip up to four Mount Pylons, allowing for it to wield up to six gun types or six of any combination of weapons as required. When using it's Assualt gun(s) forward, it positions it overtop the shoulder it is mounted to similar to the Russian Б-87 Mount Pylon. This is possiby to allow the main arms to be unimpeded during thier use. Unlike most Mount Pylon systems, they are uniquely universal allowing them to hold either the YF-23's XCIWS-2B Melee Halberds or XAMWS-24 Assault Cannons with no noticable difference in holder design. Б-87 Mount Pylon Russian-designed system based off the American model, the Б-87 is specially designed to pass any equipped weapon over the TSF's shoulders to avoid a collision with the TSF's arms in the event of a software prevention failure. FN94 French-designed Mount Pylon system, the FN94 is similar to the Type-74 system. Like the Type-74, a specialized Mount Pylon variant exists for bladed weapons. It is used by the Rafale. Typhoon-use Mount Pylon The EF-2000 has its own Mount Pylon system distinct from the FN94 and Type-74. As is the norm, it has a variant for carrying the BWS-8 Flugelberte. Chinese Unification Front Mount Pylon A model utilized by the Chinese Unification Front. Like the Type-74, it has a variant of the system used for mounting blades. Image Gallery mount_rear.JPG|A Mount Pylon firing from the rear mount_rear_2.JPG|Close-Up of a Mount Pylon with an Assault Cannon VLCpic USA Strike Flex.png|A F-15E Strike Eagle's Mount Pylon in use Oppa sweeper style.png|A damaged Shiranui using it's Mount Pylons in the forward positions Category:TSF Category:Hardware and Technology